Gunning Down Romance
by Lady Sith And White Demoness
Summary: [Lady Sith] Games are fun and no one gets hurt in them...right? But what happens when Heero blurts out something he never meant to say? 1+2, 3+4+5


Gunning Down Romance

By: Lady Sith

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing (dang it!!), nor do I own Savage Garden (double dang it!!). Therefore, the conclusion that can be drawn from this is that I do not own Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and the song "Gunning Down Romance". Story somewhat inspired by the fic "Chained To You" from fanfiction.net. I DO NOT own that story, nor do I claim to (plot included). But it IS a great story!! Check it out!! *grins*

Warning: Shonen-ai, yaoi. 1+2, 3+4+5 implied.....  
  


*Love and other moments are just chemical reactions in your brain

And feelings of aggression are the absence of the love drug in

your veins

Love come quickly

Because I feel my self esteem is caving in

It's on the brink

Love come quickly

Because I don't think I can keep this monster in

It's in my skin*

Heero leaned back in his chair, watching the antics of the other Gundam pilots. They were playing poker, and it seemed as if Trowa was winning......for the past thirteen rounds. Heero smirked as he again watched Trowa shuffle the cards, his Prussian blue eyes seeing what the others did not. A sleight movement of his hands, so quick that most people wouldn't notice it; and then the game was rigged yet again.

Trowa quickly dealt out the cards, and the other three players scowled when they looked at their cards. Trowa's two lovers, Quatre and Wufei, glared up at Trowa, finally suspicious of the game. Trowa just stared at them, amusement dancing in the green depths of his eyes.

"Trowa......" Quatre began, a frown marring his pale, beautiful face. "Did you rig this game?"

Trowa said nothing, but his slight smirk betrayed his answer. Wufei grinned wickedly, and whispered something in Quatre's ear. Quatre grinned, and Heero was amused to see that it had a touch of mischievousness......not unlike Duo's grins.

Leaning forward, Wufei said softly, "I think Trowa needs to be taught a lesson." Without warning the pilots of Sandrock and Shenlong pounched on the unsuspecting pilot of Heavyarms and dragged him into the bedroom the three of them shared. Trowa just shot a surprised look at Heero and Duo and with a startled "Eeep!", the door slammed shut.

Heero controlled his urge to smirk, and looked down at Duo, who was still sitting on the floor. Duo looked at the shut door, then blinked. Turning towards Heero, he said, "What am I gonna do?? I was hoping to collect some money!" Duo sighed and glared down at his cards once again. "Now I'm bored, too."

When Duo once again turned away, Heero looked Duo up and down, silently appraising him. He knew his eyes were dark with passion, and he hoped Duo wouldn't notice. After all, Duo was a known flirt.....why would he like guys?

Without warning, Duo turned back to Heero. He quickly put his "Perfect Soldier Mask" back on, his face expressionless. He cocked an eyebrow at Duo's devious look, silently asking his friend what he had in mind.

"Heero......." Duo began, "do you want to play a game of poker?"

Heero smirked and then shrugged. "Sure.....but how about if we spice things up?"

Duo blinked several times then gave Heero a puzzled look. "Whadda ya mean, Heero? Spice things up how?"

Heero looked thoughtful, then said, "Well, how about the loser doing whatever the winner wants....anything at all? You know, cleaning the other person's room, doing chores for the winner........other things..... We'll play four games.....whoever wins three in the winner."

Duo stared at Heero for a moment, then his eyes lit up with mischievousness. "Well......ya know........Heero, I have a mission coming up.......G says that it's really important.....but it's infiltration stuff. Ya know how much I hate that junk. If I win, will you do the mission for me? I know that you like sneaky type missions......"

Heero shrugged, silently agreeing to the terms. Then he reached across the table, reaching for the cards. He smirked, knowing that he would win the game, easily. What no one knew was that Trowa wasn't the only one who knew card tricks......

*Love and other socially acceptable emotions are morphine

They're morphine

Cleverly concealing primal urges often felt but rarely seen

Rarely seen

Love I beg you

Lift me up into that privileged point of view 

The world of two

Love don't leave me

Because I console myself that Hallmark cards are true

I really do*

Duo stared down at his cards, amazed that he somehow lost all FOUR games. He sighed and looked up at Heero. "Well, what do you want me to do? You are, after all, the winner...." he asked glumly, staring sullenly from under his bangs at his friend.

Heero smiled and leaned towards the pilot of Deathscythe Hell. Taking Duo's chin in his hand, he leaned even closer and gently pressed his lips to Duo's. Duo uttered a startled squeak, and quickly backed away from the pilot of Zero. He stared at Heero, wide-eyed, for a moment; then, he quickly turned around and ran into his room, slamming the door.

Heero stared after Duo, a look of complete shock of his face. He blinked several times, and then, without a word, he grabbed his coat and headed towards the door, intent on spending the rest of the night as far away from the small safe house as possible.

Later that night........

Heero stood at the edge of a pier, staring out over the black ocean, thinking dark thoughts. The waves were rough, pounding against the beach; there must be an offshore storm happening out over the ocean, for the waves were never usually that rough......except in the stormy season. Heero glared, cursing himself for his stupidity. How could Duo ever think of him as a friend, after that stupid stunt he pulled back at the house? 

But Duo had looked so wonderful that night.......and Heero could contain his emotions any longer. Sure, he was known as the Perfect Soldier......but even soldiers have emotions....at least to a certain extent. And over the months that the Gundam pilots spent together.....Heero had grown to love the pilot of Deathscythe Hell......who affectionately called himself Shinigami, the God of Death. But some one so happy-go-lucky couldn't be so dark......could they?

Heero thought for a moment, his thoughts finally turning away from his self-berating. All the Gundam pilots hid something dark within themselves, even Quatre.....so it wouldn't be surprising if Duo did, too.

Heero groaned aloud, held his head in his hands and wondered what the hell he was gonna do.

*I'm gunning down romance

It never did a thing for me

But heartache and misery

Ain't nothing but a tragedy* 

Heero sighed and pushed himself away from the side of the pier, silently walking back to the house. He quickly blinked, holding back tears that he hadn't shed for years. Once he finally reached the house, he stopped at the front porch, admiring their newest safe house in a detached sort of way.

It was large and had Victorian influences. Obliviously, it was old. And big enough to let the five pilots have separate rooms. But then again.....Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre didn't want separate rooms, so then the boys converted the extra into an exercise room, an electronics room, and several other things. All in all, it was serving them well......for the time being.

Heero took a deep breath and walked into the house, quietly shutting the door behind himself.

*Love don't leave me*

The next morning, Heero silently padded down to the large kitchen. He was the only one up, even at the late hour. Glancing at the clock, he corrected himself. At the relatively early hour. It was 4:50 a.m. Shrugging, he started to make himself a pot of coffee. About halfway through the process, he felt someone come up behind him and wrap slender but muscular arms around his middle.

Startled, Heero turned around and came face to face with Duo. He blinked: "Duo.....what are you doing? Why are you up so early?"

Duo smiled softly, mischief shining in his violet eyes. "Well......I have something to tell you, Heero. I waited up really late last night, but you were gone for so long that I finally fell asleep. Listen.....Heero, I'm really sorry for acting the way I did last night."

Heero looked away, then mumbled, "Don't worry, Duo. You had every right to push me away. What I did was unacceptable, and I am sorry."

Duo blinked, then the mischief intensified. "Heero, you are such a baka!" he said, using one of Heero's favorite words. "I pushed you away because I was startled! I never expected you to kiss me! I've never been so dumbfounded in my life!!"

Heero looked back to Duo, his Prussian blue eyes wide. "I love you, Heero," Duo said, then quickly leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Heero's. 

Heero groaned, his lips parted in a surprised gasp. Duo took advantage of this and thrust his tongue into Heero's mouth, his tongue gently brushing against Heero's. He explored every dark, secret place in Heero's mouth, growling softly in pleasure. His hands wandered further down, until they cupped Heero's buttocks and pressed Heero's hips against his own, showing Heero silently how much he wanted him.

Heero broke away, gasping; looking into Duo's violet eyes, he saw the need, the lust, that he was mirrored in his own eyes.

"I love you, Duo," he murmured softly against the braided American's mouth. Duo smiled smugly, then again deepened the kiss.

*Take these broken wings

I'm going to take these broken wings

And learn to fly

And learn to fly away

And learn to fly away*

Once again, Heero broke away from Duo's kiss. Smirking down at the puzzled pilot, he quickly wrapped his hand around Duo's braid and silently led him to his room. 

"Show me how much you love me, Duo; and I'll show you how much I love you," Heero said, one hand lightly trailing against the front of Duo's pants. Duo gasped softly, his eyes glazing over.

Heero's bedroom door slammed shut with a resounding *BANG!* Startled, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei stuck their heads out of their room, Wufei's hair in complete disarray, somehow coming undone from his usual ponytail. Seeing the shut door, they grinned at each other and once again closed their door.

*I'm gunning down romance*


End file.
